differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gentlemen, Start Your Engines!
This will be the biggest, longest, most in depth NASCAR timeline you will ever see. In this TL any driver from any era from any series who died in NASCAR will survive. Lee Petty will not go off the track in the 1961 Daytona 500. No drivers will die. How will their lives and careers play out? There's only one way to find out. Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! ''' ''If you love NASCAR, you can help make this TL possible. It is open to public editing that is not vandalism. We need help!!!'' 1948 William Davis goes on to finish 11th in the modified series race at Greensboro. Davis would later go on to compete in other minor NASCAR series. He'd retire from modified racing in 1961. 1950's Rex Stansell Stansell would go on to become a 3-time Modified champion. He'd compete part time in the Grand National series from 1953-1956. He'd retire from modified racing in 1965. He died in 1998 of natural causes. Larry Mann Setting out in his Hudson, Larry Mann started the 1952 race at Langhorne near the back. His Hudson had the power to get him up towards the front, however, and he finished 10th. Mann would later go on to have a semi-successful Grand National career, winning the 1959 championship and retiring at the end of the 1975 season. He died in 2011. Frank Arford Frank Arford went on to go into NASCAR's Sportsman division, winning 11 races throughout his career and retiring in 1971. He held the Sportsman championship in 1965. He died in 1975 in a plane crash. Bill Blevins and Jesse Midkiff Bill Blevins went on to compete in both the Sportsman and in his later years in the Grand National series. He never won a race in the Grand National series, but won several times in the Sportsman division. He died in 2012 of natural causes. Jesse Midkiff retired from modified racing in 1968. Dick Kaufman Dick Kaufman moved up to the Sportsman division in 1962, and retired in 1976. Lou Figaro Lou won at North Wilkesboro and would go on to move on to be a 2 time champion of the Grand National series, in 1963 and 1966 respectively. He retired in 1981. Al Briggs Al finished 4th at Daytona Beach, and for the rest of his career would never finish as well. He stopped racing and retired in 1960. Otis Eaton Otis Eaton wouldn't finish at Fonda as his engine blew out, but he'd go on to keep racing locally well into the 1960's. Jimmy Knowlan Knowlan would go on to finish 2nd at Islip, and would compete in the midget division and even in the sportsman series a couple of times, before retiring from racing in 1966. John McVitty John won at Langhorne and went on to have a highly successful sportsman series career until his retirement from racing in 1967. Dickey Reynolds Dickey Reynolds would go on to retire in 1969 after a successful career in the sportsman division, the busch division, and even a couple of attempts at the Grand National cup series. '''more coming soonCategory:Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! Category:Motor sport Category:Timelines